Mayor McDaniels
Mayor McDaniels is a fictional character in the animated series South Park. Personality The Mayor acts presumptuously (according to her, that is because she attended Princeton University) and thinks South Park is a dump. She tries to show that she has changed the town around although she has not done much. Though she occasionally seems like a relatively normal politician, she was happy to join Mr. Garrison, Jimbo, et al. in cannibalism by eating Eric Roberts ("...of course, because nobody gives a shit about Eric Roberts!!") and the rest of a cast and crew from Hollywood who came to film a re-enactment of the shooting of Dr. Mephisto and got stranded in South Park during a severe snowstorm for four hours. She once left the microphone on when Kathie Lee Gifford was giving out the prize for the best environmental essay and was overheard shouting she was "stuck in this stupid town with all these hicks". Highly ambitious, it has been suggested she only became Mayor as a gateway to higher political office in Colorado. In the episode "Starvin' Marvin" she was shown being rather sarcastic to Dr. Mephisto when he explained about the rampaging turkeys. She is also very sarcastic to Chef about the zombie epidemic in the episode "Pink Eye". This episode also alluded to a carnal incident between the Mayor and Officer Barbrady, the latter wearing women's lingerie while a huge pile of cash sat on the table (apparently the incident had absolutely nothing to do with the Japanese mafia). In "Summer Sucks" it is implied that Barbrady was performing cunnilingus on her. However she seems more to be a bisexual: in one episode she is seen at home in bed wearing a mudpack reading a magazine which shows naked women on the cover. She, among many other characters, has evidently had sex with Liane Cartman, making her a possible mother of Eric Cartman. Omnipresent Sycophants The Mayor is always followed by her two sycophants. They make plans for which she inevitably takes credit. One is referred to as "Ted" in "Volcano". "Johnson" is the non-moustached one (as seen in Episode 417 "A Very Crappy Christmas"). Attempted Suicide After the Die Hippie, Die music festival got out of control the Mayor said "What have I done?" and pulled out a gun. Her shadow on the wall showed her collapsing at a gun shot, and gore splattering all over it. Later in the same episode she was seen alive with a bandage around her head stained with blood. Coincidentally, Mayor McDaniels' original voice actress, Mary Kay Bergman, committed suicide by shooting herself in the head in 1999. Episodes in which she is prominent *Weight Gain 4000- In charge of the event where Kathie Lee Gifford gives Cartman the prize for the environmental essay contest. *A potential mother of Cartman in Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut after it was revealed Mrs. Cartman was a hermaphrodite and therefore was Eric's father, leaving everyone to wonder who his biological mother could be (i.e. the Mayor, Mrs. Veronica Crabtree, Sheila Broflovski, et al.). *One of the people in charge of Conjoined Twin Myslexia Awareness Week along with Sheila Broflovski in "Conjoined Fetus Lady". *In "Jakovasaurs", she hosts a TV game show. *In "Summer Sucks" she decides to get a giant snake for the 4th of July celebration in South Park, only to have it backfire on her. Interestingly, Barbrady is under the desk trying to "please" her, alluding to "Pink Eye" in which the two are believed to be in the middle of something when Chef enters. *Puts Randy Marsh]] in charge of researching spontaneous combustion even though he insists he is only a geologist in an episode of the same name. *In "A Very Crappy Christmas" she commissions the creation of a video to save Christmas. *"Die Hippie, Die" - She allows hippies to have a festival similar to Woodstock. When seeing the horrible mistake she made, she attempts suicide but is later seen okay when Cartman's plan to exterminate hippies is being executed. McDaniels McDanielsfr:Maire McDaniels ko:맥다니엘 시장 Category:Fictional bisexual females